1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an anti-freezing device for a pneumatically-controlled tool,
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the exhaust air of a pneumatic tool constitutes a source of cold air. The air, subject to a sudden pressure release, may reach a temperature in the range of -35.degree. to -40.degree. C. It is also known that the exhaust air cannot be ejected directly into the atmosphere because of the noise which would result. One must, therefore, pass the exhaust air through various baffles which are arranged around the body of the hammer. This arrangement gives rise to a rapid cooling of the body of the tool during operation. This rapid cooling may result in a freezing-up of the tool, causing immobilization of the piston of the apparatus and, consequentially, a temporary loss of service of the apparatus. Naturally, this disadvantage is mainly perceptible during cold spells, or when the compressed air is moist.